battletechfandomcom-20200214-history
Periphery
The Periphery is the outer spacial area surrounding the Inner Sphere within the fictional universe of the BattleTech franchise of video games, novels, and TV series. The characters and events are described, below, using in-universe tone. Setting In BattleTech, the border between the Inner Sphere states and the Periphery regions is generally held to be a radius that extends roughly 450-550 light years around Terra, the homeworld of Humanity. Within the BattleTech universe, the residents of the Periphery are seen by their counterparts within the Inner Sphere as barbarians and pirates, even though several nation-states within the Periphery are just as capable of waging war on a scale as thought possible by the Inner Sphere armed forces for centuries. The Periphery can be defined in three ways: cultural factors, technological parameters, and physical distance from Terra. Though the personalities across the Periphery are as diverse as the cultures of the Inner Sphere, this stunning diversity is due to the people's independence and self-reliance. "The Periphery" itself has no set external border, as new colonization waves have continually spread outward into uninhabited space over the centuries. Further, the actual extent to which a given region of space or planet is "colonized" is a matter of degree. This runs a full spectrum, from the industrialized worlds and interstellar states of the Inner Sphere around Terra; to the organized political units of the Periphery immediately bordering the Inner Sphere; to the furthest reaches of the "Deep Periphery", where unregistered squatters or pirates might inhabit planets which were never the subject of formal "colonization missions" by other occupied planets. What was once an unincorporated fringe-world of farmers and freebooters might centuries later become an organized planetary government, or even small-scale interstellar state. In general, the speed at which the outer colonization wave has radiated outward drastically slowed down since the collapse of the first Star League in the 2780's. For the next 300 years, major factions within currently inhabited space were more concerned with fighting over planets that had already been colonized, not striking out into the unknown. With no major interstellar states promoting large-scale colonization along the Periphery, the spread of new human colonies along the outer Periphery was up to individuals or small enterprises, and slowed down to a crawl. The rough borders of the Periphery thus remained relatively stable from the 2780's up until the time of the Clan Invasions in the 3050's. The four major and most stable interstellar states in the inner Periphery, directly bordering the more powerful Inner Sphere states, are the Taurian Concordat, Outworlds Alliance, Magistracy of Canopus, and the Rim Worlds Republic. However, there are dozens, if not hundreds, of smaller states in the immediate vicinity. The Clan Homeworlds, in the Kerensky Cluster, are generally not considered as part of the Periphery, or rather as an exceptional case, as they were colonized as part of a large-scale one-time exodus by the SLDF forces, led by Kerensky, to flee as far as possible beyond the borders of the collapsing Star League. The exact location of the Clan Homeworlds, including the Pentagon Worlds and Strana Mechty, is closely guarded; however they are generally held to be located over 1,300 light-years from Terra, in a core-ward direction (thus at least three times the distance between Terra and the Inner Sphere/Periphery border). The outer regions, of the Deep Periphery, increasingly lack any forms of centralized authority, and are given to frontier banditry. The major division between the regions is based on the HPG communications network built by the ancient Star League: Inner Periphery worlds might have a handful of HPG arrays, but the Deep Periphery has none. The furthest reaches of the Deep Periphery are uncharted, dotted by meager outposts on inhospitable, unterraformed worlds, possibly prowled by the remnants of the Minnesota Tribe. History The following is an abridgement of historical events related to the region of space designated as the Periphery within the fictional universe of BattleTech. The Beginning In canon, during the time of mass colonization outside the Sol system, the colonies of what would become the Inner Sphere and Periphery were both colonized. However, the colonies closer to Terra were able to benefit and prosper, while colonies farther had to survive solely on their own, with almost no external support. The first extent of dissent among the colonies was the Outer Reaches Rebellion. The military forces of the Terran Alliance were unable to put down the rebellion, thus causing great upheaval within the alliance. With change, came a new policy for dealing with the rebellious colonies, forced self-sufficiency. This meant that colonies unfortunate to be outside of the thirty-light-year radius of Terra were forced to survive on their own. This caused many that were on barely sustainable planets, but still needed outside aid for support, to either move to another colony or move deeper into what would be called the Periphery, in search of an habitable planet to colonize. Reunification War Those that were able to survive outside of the Inner Sphere, far from what would become the Age of War, were soon to find themselves facing the heirs to the Great Houses and might of the Successor States under the flag of unification and peace of the Star League. With the end of the Age of War, then came the creation of the Star League, led by First Lord Ian Cameron. The Star League and the Houses offensives were aimed at the Periphery state, to bring the rest of humanity under a single ruling. They were also to weaken the Houses forces and bring more troops to fight directly under the banner of the Star League than their patron state. Following twenty years of war, the major states within the periphery experienced much hardship and bloodshed, but they still had to submit to the will of the Star League. Even with submission, the periphery states still were treated with discontent by their InnerSphere counter-parts. The Amaris Coup The Star League Council, with members of each member state, ruled and voted for a tax edict on the Periphery Territorial States, as called during the time of the Star League. The Periphery states rejected the edict due to the financial strain it would cause on their economies. This then forced Richard Cameron II to order General Aleksandr Kerensky to lead the Star League forces back into the Periphery to quell the rebellion. While the Star League forces fought and waged battle with the Periphery states, Stefen Amaris became close to the Cameron family, pretending to sympathize with the ruling family. During a tragic event the First Lord was killed, leaving the son of Richard to inherit the throne. Unwilling to allow a boy to rule a vast interstellar empire, the Star League Council placed General Aleksandr Kerensky as Regent and Protector of the Star League until the boy matured and was able to assume rule. Following the end of the coup and the Exodus of the SLDF from human space the Periphery states were left to nurse their wounds from waging war against the SLDF. This was due in part to the Successor States involvement in the centuries-long series of conflicts known as the Succession Wars. Major Periphery States The Taurian Concordat The Taurian Concordat was founded as an attempt to develop a free, egalitarian state independent from the oppressive Terran Alliance. It is located within and around the Haydes-Cluster, a spacial feature within the fictional universe of Battletech. Samantha Calderon led a fleet of ships and colonist who wished to avoid the Outer Reaches Rebellion and the ensuing turmoil that followed. The planets within the nebula were rich and habitable, a rare find as most planets within the fictional universe are usually hostile and barely capable of sustaining human life. After a century, the concordat grew beyond its birthplace and colonized other planets outside the nebula. The concordat expanded through colonization. Its expansion attracted the attention of the Federated Suns, which saw the Periphery state as an easy target. House Davion made several pushes into Taurian territory that were quickly repulsed by the Concordat. Davion soon found that the Taurian military was willing to stop any invading force at all cost. Following the incursions by Davion the Taurian Defense Force stood alert for any attempt of aggression by the hated Davions. This was soon replaced by further colonization efforts ever again expanding the Concordat's region of controlled space ever further. Colonization efforts were multiplied with a sect of explorers named Far Lookers soon followed by tax cuts and economic sanctions that were to give those that were willing to leave their past lives highly beneficial chances at success. With the fourth Succession War came a change of policy within the Concordat. Fear of invasion from a new and stronger Federated Commonwealth caused great concern to the Concordat. The TDF was placed on constant alert, all tax exempts for colonization were revoked and many taxes were installed to fund the TDF. Time passed with only minor incidents that showed no true invasion such that the ruling class of the Taurian Concordat stood against the Protector (ruling member of the Calderon family that represented the Taurian Concordat), feeling that the rights of the people had been abused and neglected for too long. The Protector was replaced by another Calderon bringing much of the dissident groups back into line without any bloodshed spilled with the forced changed of rule. Magistracy of Canopus The Magistracy of Canopus is an interstellar nation in the fictional setting of BattleTech. The magistracy was formed by defectors and soldiers from forces attached to the defense forces of Andurien, led by Kossandra Centrella, a captain of the Free Worlds League armed forces. After the creation of the magistracy, Kossandra realized that without expansion, the Houses Marik and Liao and other periphery states would attempt to conquer the newly created state. Negotiating deals with the two houses led to the rule of six more planets. A mere twenty years into the life span of the Magistracy, it had become a nation of thirty-six star systems. As years and decades passed, successive Magestrixes continued to build upon the foundation created by Kossandra Centrella. The Magistracy Armed Forces placed in a neutral defensive stance from creation would have to face the Star League Defense Force and regiments of House Marik. The Magistracy, like all nation-states in the periphery, was sought after by the Star Leagues' First Lord; he wanted to bring all of humanity under a single banner, doing what no other person, government, or even ideology had done. The MAF and the populations of every world touched by the might of the invading forces fought to stem the invaders with the spirit found common among most periphery populists. What should have taken the Star League a mere year to conquer ended up taking two decades of non-stop fighting. The Magistracy and its people wanted the freedom that their ancestors had come to find, and tried to make the cost too high for the Star League. In the end, spirit and determination could not overwhelm the might of steel and industrial power the Star League wielded. With the end to the Runification war the magistracy enjoyed much wealth and the business supplied by many wanting to experience the fruits of the magistracy's entertainment business, which changed from gambling to more illicit enterprises. With the Amaris Coup came the downfall of the magistracy's economy, due to the loss of the entertainment sector, which was the main source of income for the nation; the coup and the following wars meant few outside the magistracy were willing to travel into hostile territory for an experience easily found within their own borders. Except for the Canopus-Taurian war, the armed forces of the magistracy saw very little action throughout the Succession Wars. Canopian-Anderian war Shortly following the end of hostilities of the Fourth Succession War, the newly formed Federated Commonwealth and the Free Worlds League and Capellan Federation. The Magistrix seeing for a chance to turn the magistracy into a formidable power. Allied with the recently succeeded state Duchy of Andurien formerly of the Free Worlds League. Both parties believing that the weakened Capellan federation in part thanks to territorial losses due to the Fourth Succession War and the succession of the ST. Ives Province. Had weakened and demoralized Capellan troops and would allow their combined forces to overwhelm the smallest Successor State within the Inner Sphere. Even with the combined forces the allies were unable to concentrate as a single cohesive strike force forcing the two allies to fight on single fronts. Though initially several worlds fell with ease others bogged down until the war ended. Capellan forces learning from the Fourth Succession War instead of futile hold outs would retreat leaving the invading forces to deal with any local uprisings until what federation forces were able to muster for a counter-attack. Before the second phase of the invasion began, within the third year of the invasion Capellan forces began to retake former Liao holdings. Many Adurien and Canopian forces that were left to slow the advancing forces were drawn down causing both nations military much distress. With the end of the Canopus-Andurien war leadership of the magistracy changed with the daughter of Magistrix Kyalla taking rein as her mother was escorted out of her own palace by her own personal guards. Immediately supported by the council the new Magistrix, Emma Centrella, brokered an new peace with the FWL doing what no Magistrix before was able to do. Emma hero of the war with House Liao began operations to rebuild the MAF and the economy of the magistracy developing it and spreading the once solely dominant entertainment industry adding several other key industries thus giving the magistracy the ability of limited self sustainability. Trinity Alliance In a turn of events the magistracy allied to the Tuarien Concordat signed a treaty with House Liao. Though many within the magistracy detested the treaty due to that many troops the canopus would fight wars to gain of the magistracy. The magistracy and Concordat used the Capellans wealth and industrial capabilities to increase the wealth of their own nations. Several units of the magistracy deploy within Capellan territory training along side once former enemies. Outworlds Alliance The Outworlds Alliance is an interstellar nation within the peripheral region within fictional universe of BattleTech. Of all the governments within the Battletech universe the alliance was created with no intentions of grandeur of lust for power; but instead by shear need of a political group manage the needs of several planets that share the same ideals and beliefs. Admiral Julius Avellar appalled by the ever increasing destruction caused by the succession wars. Devoting himself the lifestyle of anit-way and denunciations of the warmongers of the InnerShpere. Though originally planned to live his remain life in peace, thought do to his writings. Such pleas to end wars that the great houses attracted many followers thus creating the Omniss. A philosophical sect advocating the rejection of technology that did not contribute to the advancement or preservation of life. Many seeking a new life-style flocked to Avellar and the Omniss flocked to Alpheratz. As the hundreds grew to be thousands and so forth, Alpheratz population boomed many spreading to nearby star systems bringing the teachings of Omniss with them. As the followers of Omniss grew too large for any one man to manage Avellar was forced to do the one thing he despised the most, the creation of a government to provide for the needs of the many followers of Omniss, resulting in the Outworlds alliance. Born out of necessity rather than desire. Alliance military forces form the creation of the alliance was non-existent only militias of volunteers forming together to defend against pirates or raiders. Though for the most of the first hundred years of the alliance used mainly diplomacy to avoid warfare and engagements with the Successor States armed forces. With the Reunification wars the Outworlds Alliance experienced very little of the fighting that the rest of the periphery experienced, at first the Star League defense forces easily overwhelmed what forces the alliance was willing to defend against the SLDF. Soon following the occupation Craconis forces during a riot caused many riots across the alliance. Using the fear of member states the alliance allowed Davion forces rights to occupation key alliance worlds under the guise of the Runification war. This enabled alliance forces to fight against the Draconis troops without fear of reprisal. With no end sight the Star League ended the war against the alliance with a treaty bringing the nation onto the fold of the Star League with the least amount of casualties suffered in the war. Through the Amaris Coup and the Succession wars the alliance fell victim to many economic depressions with views of technology so adamantly against the alliance had been unable to support itself without the aide of its two neighbors both wanting to cur favor from the periphery state. Due to its untapped resources and strategic location would give either party the ability to strike deep within the territory of the other. Following the clan invasion new leadership was installed as the former president stepped down willing, the new president enacting many plans to bring the alliance into a new economic era has taken a long time as all internal and external decisions must pass with a unanimous vote. This process though ensuring all parties involved agree with what action is taken causes much delay to any economic growth. Some time after the Word of Blake Jihad, Clan Snow Raven merged with the Outworlds Alliance to form the Raven Alliance. Rim Worlds Republic The Rim Worlds Republic is a former interstellar state located within the spacial area designated as the periphery within the fictional universe of Battletech The Rim Worlds Republic is known mostly as the home of Stefan Amaris the usurper, who assassinated the Star League's First Lord Richard Cameron in the 28th century, touching off the civil war that disintegrated the old Star League and triggered Aleksandr Kerensky's Exodus from the Inner Sphere. The Republic and its ruling family were wiped out in that war. Most of the former RWR worlds were annexed by the Lyran Commonwealth. Minor Periphery States Numerous small and even single-system nations fill the Periphery. Rim Collection The Rim Collection is a minor periphery state within the fictional Battletech universe A New Beginning One of the newest states in the periphery. the Rim Collection made up of six planets bordering the Lyran Alliance in 3048. The Rim Collection formed form the same planets that had existed as part of the Rim Worlds Republic. The planets after the fall of the Rim Worlds Republic when the Star League Defense Forces' defeated the republics forces during the Amaris Coup. After centuries of independence local political leaders. Realizing that without either outside intervention each planet had no hope of prosperity. Until Professor James Moroney landed on Islington, one of the local councilman on planet being close friends with the professor and seeing one of Moroney's speeches on tape during a trip in the alliance managed to convince the reluctant professor to lead the political group the Unionist in convincing the other surrounding planets into forming an actual government. Though many sided with Moroney most against the proposal claimed that with the economical increase of the planets would make the planets a target for Pirates or even other periphery states. This was shown when pirates attacked several of the planets. With the collection with a standing due to most of the Rim Collection Planet''s unable to support their own militaries. with the collection of the collection they were still unable to either support a standing army or hire a reputable mercenary force. Able's grace Luckily the Able Aces entered the collection after a contract with the Lyran Alliance went sour and entered the periphery looking for a periphery state to sign up with. Major Able during respite in the Rim Collection went to a rally being held by the Unionist with Professor Moroney there. Inspired by the professor Major Able had his entire Mecernary company land on planet; and announced that he was going to offer the Rim Collection a contract were they would support the state as its first military force and train militia forces during their contract. Many within the Aces went with the Major since he agreed to pay them form his own pocket until the Collection was able to support the Mercenary force with its own contract. Several left the unit seeking their own fortune and fame in the Periphery. After agreeing to the plan Major Able approached the Professor with the contract. Overjoyed with a way to silence the opposition due to a lack of military force to protect the collection against pirates. The Ace's after the collection had formed and agreed to the contract landholds were granted to the mercenary company on Otisberg. The Homeworld of the Mercs' Leader Major Able. Renewed future and Test Within the first decade, the Rim Collection had come a long way from what the planets have been before. Many planets that were once barely able to sustain themselves began to trade - at first among themselves, then finally traders from the Alliance and those from the Collection began to cross the border and new materials from the Collection became ever more demanded. As Alliance industries grew, they began seeing the influx of materials from the outside as a way to bring costs down. Free Worlds League traders and merchants, seeing the Collection as their Lyran counter-parts, started to make trips into the state, bringing more wealth into the Collection. However, the newfound wealth and economic success came with a down side. Pirates began raiding the Collection. Even after the Ables' Aces spread among the six planets and helped each raise their own planetary militia, the pirate attacks continued. The most notable of these pirate bands were the Morrison's Extractors, formerly of the Circunis Federation. They have been launching many attacks on the Rim Collection. In order to crush them, Major Able has taken his Aces out of the state in a ploy to convince the Extractors that the Aces had left the Collection's employ. The ploy worked: believing the mercenaries left the periphery state to its fate, the Extractors have struck at two planets and took control of them. The Aces, combined with the forces of several planetary militias, returned and struck at the Extractors' new base of operations, killing the pirate leader and most of the pirate forces on both of the planets held by them. Mica Majority The Mica Majority is a minor Periphery state within the fictional universe of BattleTech. The Mica Majority consists of three mineral-rich worlds located within the Delos IV star system between the Federated Suns and the Outworlds Alliance. History Abandoned by the Kuritas and with its claim to the world Mica when all major ore deposits were depleted, and the punishing climates of the Mican worlds prevented any formation of any major cities on planet. Though the life-support domes on Mica II, V, and VII were quite impressive engineering feats when they were first constructed, they remain mere curiosities to date. Known for their extensive deposits of gold, uranium, and other precious minerals, all three planets are host to harsh arctic climate that makes mining operations costly. With only the thinnest of atmospheres, miners must operate in pressurized suits and live dome-towns. Miners, drifters, bartenders, and assorted ne'er-do-wells vie with one another to cash in on newfound wealth or at least live long enough to spend some of it. Ore from the mining fields is collected at central distribution points and shipped out to the system's Jump Point every summer when scores of merchants from the Federated Suns and the Outworlds Alliance arrive to trade with the Micanites. For several weeks and even months, thousands of miners compete against, barter with, steal from, drink with, lie to, wench with, gamble with, win from, and lose to merchants and other miners aboard the Mican Space Center, built in the days of the Star League. Located near the system's zenith jump point is a huge orbital complex constructed in the late 27th century when the vast resources of the system became known. With only brief interruptions during the Succession Wars, large-scale barter and trade between the descendants of the original Micanite laborers and the Inner Sphere have remained intact. Thus the Federated Suns and the Outworlds Alliance trader can purchase badly needed resources at one tenth the price asked by Inner Sphere mining concerns. In return the miners receive machinery and modern conveniences, clothing and chemicals, brandies and brides, all of which they need to continue their precarious existence. Given time, a more stabilized form of economic exchange may be developed. For most of its history, the Mica Majority has remained free of any foreign influence, mainly because the Mican worlds provide little incentive for any potential invader. The only recorded invasion of the Mica Majority occurred in 3035, when a Tortuga pirate force entered the system. Within days the pirates realized that the Mican settlements contained only a fraction of the wealth expected to have. Frustrated by the lack of plunder and unaccustomed to the frigid temperatures of the polar worlds, the pirate force abandoned the Mica Majority after a few weeks. Niops Association The Niops Association is a small single system interstellar nation in the fictional universe of BattleTech, situated in the periphery of inhabited space. History Forgotten The site of an astronomical mission for the Star League. The mission consisted three planets in all, with enough personnel to sustain the project almost indefinitely, though this would be tested when the Amaris Civil War shattered the Star League. With the fall of the Star League, the research team became isolated from the rest of humanity. Throughout the First Succession War refugees fleeing from the Capellan Confederation arrived at the Niops system, bringing with them news of the wars ravaging the Inner Sphere. Tales of such disregard for life and absolute destruction convinced the leaders of the research team to allow the universe to forget about them completely. This was aided by the of the only operating HPG succumbing to multiple equipment failures; preferring to remain free of outside influences, the rulers of the Niopian worlds made no effort to restore it. As centuries passed, the educated elite maintained their power by restricting access to education was strictly controlled, and a two tiered society emerged. The educated descendants of the researchers took on the roll of leadership. Most important positions in the government, military and private sector are held by this group. The second grouping consists of the descendants of the Capellan refugees, who provide skilled labor and most of the agricultural output of the Association. Social mobility is extremely limited, as the governments firm control on education and the social life of their citizens makes it difficult for the descendants of the refugees to gain power. Still, Niops provided a safe haven during the turmoil of the Succession Wars. The Association government also provided several stabilizing forces. Although every worker, may not have much political say or chance for economic advancement, but has is assured a comfortable minimal standard of living. Also, the Association had military stability provided by the Star League garrison in system. Furthering the goal of military security, the Association government pursued a build up a contigant of aerospace fighters, capable of engaging hostile forces before they even hit the ground. The strength of Niops military has kept pirate raids to a minimum, as most pirates are more comfortable looking for an easier target to hit Technocracy and Religion Another factor in the development of the Niopian technocracy is the lack of a means to communicate with other states since its only HPG station broke down due lack of spare parts. Preferring to remain isolated from outside influence, partly from fear of attack and partly from the want to keep the lower-class population in check. With no evidence that life could be better, the lower-class citizens of Niops have largely remain docile. The technocracy itself has evolved into a sort of semi-religious organization. The goal of preserving and furthering Star League era technology has become known as the "Master Plan." Lothian League The Lothian League was a minor interstellar nation located within the periphery within fictional Battletech Universe. Conquered by the Marian Hegemony. History The league is collection of seven planets located beyond the boundaries of the Lyran CommonWealth. Lothario was first populated during the Runification war when a group Taurian Concordat forces fleeing form Star League forces. Settled in 2691 Lothario was found to be rich in metals. Thus becoming a principal supplier of copper and iron ores to the Magistracy and the Taurian Concordat, receiving in turn agricultural and mining equipment to sustain its fragile existence. Over the last century such raw materials was used to foster expansion to nearby systems thus forming the Lothian League. The first serious threat to the leagues' existence, when renegade mercenaries units that had been shattered in recent battles stumbled across the league by accident, For the next following four years both sides conducted a series of raids and counter-raids. Constant fighting cost the league its few precious Jumpships and Dropships. Finally the renegade forces capitulated and left league territory for an easier target. Due to the logistical loses accrued during the fighting the league was forced to renew trade ties with other planets and nations within the periphery to avoid economic ruin. The Lothian League politically is on good terms with both the Magistracy, Tuarian, Illyrian and Circinian neighbors with little to do with Inner Sphere states. With limited contact with the Inner Sphere through contracted mercenaries bands, contracted for cadre and garrison duties, to deter raids form the ever increasingly aggressive Marion Hegemony. The End in the 3050s the Marian Hegemony began offensive operations against the league, first beginning with raids on the Lothian planets with ever increasing frequency and ferocity wearing down defending units. Soon followed by a full-scale assault in 3054 by the Marian Legions. The Lothian League proved to be a tougher adversary than expected, holding out for more than a year against the Marian assault. Dipping deeply into the Lothian treasury to hire additional mercenary units, and with a small Home Guard BattleMech unit to fight against the invaders came an astonishing success; but however, the Legions superior firepower began to overwhelm the League's defenders. Making a desperate appeal to the Taurian Concordat for any troops it could spare, but the Taurian Concordat refused to send any help, citing the need to keep its troops on alert against the danger of an imminent Federated Commonwealth attack. The Caesar himself leading the assault on Lordinax, the last League planet to fall. Upon the triumphal landing on Lothario, the League's former capital world, the Caesar ordered survivors of the ruling family the Logans taken into custody; the Logans disappeared, presumably going in hiding. Hegemony troops faced continued activity and passive resistance from Lothian citizens who refuse to accept the Marian domination. Forced to deploy two-thirds of the Second Marian Legion across the seven League planets to deal with the insurgents, but the Legion could barely withstand constant harassment form the guerrillas. Further, to impede, government officials installed to enact the Caesar's policies must repeatedly deal with blatant disregard for imposed authority. Indicating that Lothian freedom fighters were receiving covert assistance possibly from the Magistracy of Canopus, which had hope to keep the Caesar and his Legions too busy for further conquest; the League rebels had been receiving small amounts of money and supplies from the Illyrian Palatinate, the Caesar's next likely target. Circinus Federation The Circinus Federation is a minor interstellar nation located within the periphery within the fictional universe of BattleTech History The following is an abridged of historical events related to the Circinus Federation within the region of space designated as the Pheriphery within the fictional universe of BattleTech. The Black warriors a mercenary force accused of contract violation against the Free Worlds League, narrowly escaping House Marik troops and landing on Circinus joining the pirates already populating the planet and joining forces with the pirates in raids against Marik forces. Colonel Zachariah Cirion, leader of the Black Warriors, began a series of raids against outlying Marik agricultural worlds. With both Star League and the Marik House forces occupied by the Amaris Crisis, and so the Circinus pirates flourished in the absence of reprisals. In 2785 a convoy jumpships with settlers fleeing the destruction wrought by war landed on Circinus to begin a new start. The pirates realizing that having the farmers among them came with many advantages for the few cons associated with having non-pirates living with the pirates. Combining the two groups into a single partnership gave the planet a viable economy and culture. The farmers aware that their associates were not of the legal kind asked no questions as long as the need s of the colony were met. Under the guise of "covert operations" the pirates supported the farmers while they in returned brought internal law and order and the illusion of a respectable, agrarian society without the suspicion of being a pirate heaven. A Change During lull during the Second succession War House Marik troops occupied Circunis, before pulling out due to the need for more forces to attack or repel enemy assaults. Even with the occupation the federation became one of the most successful of the Bandit Kingdoms, having long since adopted a presidential system of government. Piracy became a major governmental function, with covert "agencies" responsible both for the raids themselves and for covering them up. The Circinian president merely looks the other way so that he will not have to acknowledge the crimes his government is constantly committing. In recent decades, the inhabitants of Circinus had been cautiously settling neighboring star systems, claiming eight planets between 2990 and 3020. From this new empire, the president of the federation entered into a series of joint reconciliation talks with leaders of both Lyran Commonwealth and the Free Worlds League. Through skillful diplomacy and judicious return of prisoners, and without once admitting to any wrongdoing on the part of his people, Mclntyre has managed to avert a wholesale counterattack against the Federation while playing on the mutual suspicions of both the Marik and Steiner counterparts. The Federation had become ever more powerful as recruits form far and wide form all over the periphery and innersphere bolstering the federation forces ever so. Also by convincing both House Marik and House Steiner that the federations could be invaluable to both sides; thus receiving needed BattleMech parts and a small contingent of Aerospace Fighters. Even with such increase of strength and power many younger officers within the CFAF yearning for more wealth and power challenge the president. References * SourceBook: 01629 The Periphery * SourceBook: 01692 The Periphery * SourceBook: 01726 Periphery * SourceBook: 10982 Field Manual "The Periphery" Category:BattleTech